Vampiress Diaries:Good and Bad
by J.L.G93
Summary: Bonnie and Elena are sisters that were turned back in 1745. When they return to Mystic Falls Bonnie meets Stefan and falls in love instantly. it's not as easy for Damon and Elena because Elena shut off her humanity. Will it be to late for Delena love?
1. Missing

_Mystic Falls 1745_

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

It has been three whole days since I last saw my best friend and beloved sister, Elena. Mother and I last saw her after dinner before she went on her nightly walk through town even though mother told her it would not be a very good idea due to recent animal attacks in the area…_tap tap!_ I looked over to my window and almost screamed when I saw a figure outside it but felt relief to see it was only Elena. I walked over and opened the window. "Elena! Where have you been?" "I will explain everything once you invite me in." "Okay? Come in." She gracefully slide through the window almost catlike…

"So where have you been? Mother and I were worried sick." "Bonnie you have to promise me you will not repeat _anything_ I am about to tell you to _anyone_ ever okay?" "Okay I swear I will not repeat anything you tell me to anyone." She looked skeptical about telling me, I stepped toward her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can trust me Elena." She smiled at me and said, "Have you heard about all of the recent animal attacks?" I nodded and she continued, "Well they have been leaving out that all of the bodies found have been completely drained of blood."


	2. Explanations

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Elena what does that have to do with your disappearance?" "Bonnie please let me finish." She pleaded. "Okay, go on." "Well…. They aren't exactly animal attacks Bonnie." Now I was extremely confused, and she must have noticed because she continued, "Vampires have come back to Mystic Falls." My eyes went wide in shock. "That's not possible. Elena are you crazy? Vampires are just mythical creatures made up to scare us." "No Bonnie, they are not, and they have returned here." "No Elena you must be mistaken." "Then let me prove it to you Bon Bon." Before I could say anything more Elena's eyes got blood red and she had veins popping out of her face.

"W-w-what's wrong with you Elena?" "Bonnie it's okay, please don't be scared I won't hurt you you're my sister and I love you." After that being said I calmed down enough to actually speak… "So you were speaking the truth, but why are you one of those _demons_?" "Trust me Bonnie if O thought I had a choice I never would have chose this life for myself." "Elena what do you mean 'If you had a choice?'


	3. Deal

**Elena's P.O.V**

I knew she was going to ask that, so I simply explained. "Well while I was on my walk I tripped and hit my head on a rock and almost bled to death, but a vampire named Matthew Salvatore found me in time and turned me." "That's horrible, I'm so sorry Elena." " As am I." "Why are you sorry sister? You've done nothing wrong." "Yes but I am sorry because I must leave and am never to be seen again." "What! Why?" "Because if anyone is to find out what I am I will be I will be killed, and I will not start to age, people will notice and start to get suspicious." "I will go with you sister." Oh gosh why must she be so difficult? However I will always love her this is for her safety also… "No you cannot." "Why not?" "I will not grow old and die, and I don't want to have to see the person I love most die." "Elena there must be a way, I do not want you to leave me." "No Bonnie there is only one way and I will not put you through this curse." "Please. You promised we would always stick together." She started to sob, and I remembered the promise I made to her when we were younger saying that no matter what happens we will always stick together… "Yes you are right. I will make you a deal." Her head shot up as she waited for me to tell her my proposition. "Okay I will leave tonight and come back on your 18th birthday to turn you, that way if you are to leave it won't be obvious… The catch is that after I do this for you you have to listen to me and if I tell you not to do something or do something you will listen, understood?" She eagerly nodded her head and said, "Understood." "Good. Now I will be leaving and I shall return when the time comes." She hugged me, and when she let go she said, "Okay sister. I will be waiting for your return." When I tried to leave she grabbed my arm. I looked up at her and she smiled and said, "Elena I love you, don't forget about me." I smiled back and said, "Love you to, and don't worry I couldn't forget if I tried." After that I jumped back out the window and ran a few towns over where I was sure no one would notice me or no of vampires. I honestly cannot wait for the year to pass so I can see Bonnie and I can start a new life with my sister… When I made it to my destination I went to the nicest hotel I could find and compelled the lady to giive me their nicest room for the next year no charge… After that was done I decided to go into town and buy some new clothes, and maybe find a little snack.


	4. Meetings

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

After Elena left I started to cry thinking about how much I would miss her and wouldn't be able to see her for a year. Luckily no one else was home so I didn't have to start lying just yet. Don't get me wrong I hate lying and I never have lied before but Elena is an exception, because I love her to much to let anyone kill her, and I knew that mother would personally kill her if she ever found out. Mother doesn't believe in vampires but she hates what they have been described of doing and acting towards people, and she will always try to do the honorable thing even if that means kill her first born daughter, and I will never let that happen as long as I live. I know that Elena would do the same for me, I even think she would risk her own life for me.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I got to the town shopping center and everyone was staring at the 'new girl.' People have always considered me pretty or beautiful, but this is just ridiculous. I know the change kicked up my appearance but does _everyone_ have to stare? I was walking and I saw a boy about my age maybe 21. He was beautiful: straightened shoulder length black hair, icy blue eyes and dressed in a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and tight blue jeans.

I walked by him and winked, and when I started to walk past him he grabbed my arm and said, "Why haven't I seen you around here before miss…?" "Gilbert, but you may call me Elena." "I am Demetrius Salvatore, but you may call me Demetri." "Are you by any chance related to Matthew Salvatore?" "Yes, he is my older brother. Do you know of him?" "I guess you could say that." "Oh gosh. I apologize for whatever he has done, and I will be sure to talk to him." "No, no it's okay I would like to thank him." "Oh, umm wow that's a first. If you don't mind me asking, what did he do for you to thank him?" "He saved my life." "How did he…" "Elena?" "Yes?" "Matthew turned you didn't he?" "Yes he did, but when he found me I was bleeding to death. Wait are you a vampire to?" " Uh, no I'm not." "Oh sorry I was just curious, I didn't mean to offend you." " No it is alright. I have asked him to turn me but he says he will only do it if I'm dieing." "I understand his reasons." "What do you mean?" "Well when you are turned it is hard to control the bloodlust especially with your most loved ones." "Yes I guess that would be pretty bad. I mean just being next to people and wanting to drain them dry an." I had to turn around into an alley because I knew that I had vamped out. He came over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.


	5. Connections

**Elena's P.O.V**

When he touched my are I felt a jolt of energy. I looked up and our eyes locked and I knew he felt it to. Suddenly I felt starved and had to leave quickly…. "Umm sorry Demetri I uh have to go." I tried to leave but he caught my arm again. "Elena what's wrong?" "I need to go feed before I get out of control." He took out a pocket knife and held it to his wrist, I grsbbed it and looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing?" "Well.. you said you were hungry so…" "No! I couldn't let you do that." "Why not?" "First:I just met you and second:I don't know if I would be able to stop." "It's okay I want you to, and I know you will be able to stop. I trust you Elena." "How do you already know that you can trust me?" "I know we just met but I just feel like I can trust you, so please I want to help you." I sighed and looked up at him. Why do I feel like I could trust him with my life and secret? "Okay fine if it is really what you want." "It is what I want you can trust me." "I know. Just we can't do it here…..


	6. Misunderstandings and Taking Chances

**Demitri's P.O.V**

I don't exactly know what it was about Elena but I knew I could trust and I felt a strong connection towards her, like when we touched it felt as if being shocked yet pleasant. We were walking the streets whe she suddenly stopped and I bumped into her back. "Sorry Elena." "Hmm… OH, it's okay I shouldn't have stopped like that, but we're here." "Uh. Where is _here_ exactly?" "Oh- I- Um.. I got away from the hotel I was staying at because there were too many people and it was driving me crazy, so I left and found this place." She said gesturing to a huge dark haunted looking mansion. "Don't you think you staying here is a bit steriotypical?" Elena laughed and replied, "Yes, but it was really the only secluded place from the rest of this nosey littlw town." At the en she more sneered it rather then said it. But it was my turn to laugh. I stopped when I looked up and saw she looked a bit offened. "Elena what's Wrong?"

**Elena's P.O.V**

I was actually hurt that he thought it was funny tht these people here are so rude and ignorant. I heard him stop _laughing_ and ask, "Elena what's wrong?"


End file.
